Disarm
by XxXScissorWomanXxX
Summary: Eileen returns to Silent Hill with Walter, when Henry thinks she is in trouble he goes to find her with the help of Heather. (This is my first Silent Hill fic BTW I got the title from a Smashing Pumpkins song please R&R)


Disclamer: I don't own Silent Hill (no suprise) or any of the characters(except for Rob and Chris who come along later)

Authorsnote: This is my first fic I just had so many morbid thoughsI though I'd write them down.Oh and I got the title from a Smashing Pumpkins song well enjoy!

**Chapter 1**  
It was sometime in the afternoon in Ashfield, a Miss Eileen Galvin walked out of her apartment at Southern Ashfield Heights. She hurried down the hall trying to make up for lost time, she had to meet up with her friend who lived in small town near by but she had to catch the subway because her car was in the shop.

She was running as fast as she could, when she ran into a short haired girl "HEY!" Eileen yelled, "errr sorry!" She had too much on her mind right now to worry about other people. It had been a year since the ordeal that had happened, she tried to forget it, but the memories were forever burnt in her mind. It was the anniversary of those events that day, Eileen didn't know it, but she did feel odd that day, although she blamed it on lack of sleep.

When she made it to the subway platform she saw her train speed away, "Goddamn it! This is just great." She went over to the info booth, "When's the next train to Pleasant River leave?"

"Hmmm, well," she looked at the schedule, "not in a couple of hours but, you could take the one to Silent Hill.... and catch another there... it would be quicker…"

"Errr, thanks" Eileen didn't want to go near Silent Hill, but she did make a promise.

She took a seat on a near by bench and called Henry. They were going to have dinner, but she'd have to make it later, he wasn't there, so she left a message. "Umm, hi, it's me Eileen, can we make dinner a little later like...ten-ish? I'll be at your place round then. well bye."

She wondered where Henry was, oh well it didn't matter right now. She checked her watch, one fifteen, she sighed, still had some time to kill before her train arrived at one thirty. She went to the ladies room to freshen up she must have looked like a mess wearing an old Lakeside Amusement Park T-shirt she had cut the bottom part off, so it would be shorter, a very short jean skirt and some old sneakers. She brushed her hair and put on some make up she headed back to the platform

"Eileen"

"Huh?" She turned around but saw no one she knew, "I must be hearing things.... I need some more sleep that's all," she muttered to herself.

She had seven minutes left; she looked around at all the people. They were so noisy, always in a hurry, never did they take the time to stop and look around. They miss so much of life, its almost sad. She was so busy watching all the people she didn't notice the man who had taken a seat next to her, she looked down to her feet then to the man's next to her; he had big black boots with a steel toe mostly covered with worn black pants that were frayed. She looked up to smile at him as, he most likely wonder why she was staring at his feet. But when she saw his face she was frozen, "Oh... my... God... it.... cant… be Walter!?" That face, those dull gray eyes looking back at her, all those memories came back of how he tried to kill her. She could almost feel the warm oozing blood going down her face. He beat her and cut her, how he chased her and Henry wherever they went with his pistol and some blunt object or a chainsaw she couldn't move or speak, she was frozen.

"Hello....Eileen" Eileen didn't know what to say or do. Should she run or sit still? She slowly backed up not moving her eyes off him.

She got on her train trying to think clearly. She got on the last train, there wasn't any one else on that one. She felt the train starting to move. She sighed in relief and looked out the window when she turned her head she saw him again. Walter sat by her casually as if nothing had happened, as if he never did a thing to her, "Your dead! I saw you die, Henry KILLED YOU!" she yelled at him.

He looked at her he started to laugh a little, "I was never really dead. I mean what is death really, why I killed myself years ago and came back.... all thanks to the order," he smiled wickedly.

Eileen stared at him for a long time, "This has to be a dream yeah.... that's it." She knew it wasn't, though by telling herself that, she wanted it to come true.

"Why are you here? Are you going to try and kill me like last time and complete your ritual?"

Walter relaxed a little "I'm not too sure why right now but.... I wont kill you." Walter wasn't sure if that was a lie yet, but he didn't have a plan. Walter looked at Eileen, "Come sit?" He patted the seat next to him. Eileen slowly walked towards him she reluctantly sat next to him, Eileen didn't know what to say to him she felt sorry him and was scared by him so many mixed feelings.

She closed her eyes and said the only thing she could think of, "You know I did feel bad for you.... and you looked so sad and pitiful lying in that pool of blood". Walter looked at her. Eileen continued, "I mean you poor thing I really wish we didn't have to kill you..... well not that your dead anyway."

Walter smiled at her, "y'know I _hate_ small talk. I mean are we so uncomfortable as not to have a real conversation?"

Eileen had trouble finding a answer for that one, "Well you did try and kill me."

"Well your idiot friend DID kill me, not very good mind you still..."

Eileen checked her watch… this was going to be a hell of a long trip, still she though if she was nice enough to him he might not try to pull out a gun, shoot her down or stab her again.

"Why did you track me down?" She knew he wouldn't give her a straight answer but she'd try anyway.

Walter just sat there for a while, "Now see that is a real question something or somebody is calling me back here... I'm not sure why but I have to be here to do something or I'd be dead right?"

"Umm sure."

They continued to talk, for once she had a normal conversation with him. He didn't talk much about the Order and never brought up the 21 sacraments, which was a relief for Eileen. He namely spoke of his normal life, even though he was still crazy back then but he was being so sweet.

"So are you trying to stray from the cult again?" Eileen though it was worth a try

"Yeah I guess so..... I haven't gave it up though and now that seems impossible." Eileen nodded.

"I'm so tired I didn't get any sleep last night... I had to study for a huge exam I took today and for some reason they made us come early."

Walter looked at her, "You should rest."

"Yeah that would be nice" She lie her head on Walter's chest. He looked down at her, she was really a cute little thing, she looked so sweet right then he had lost the urge to kill her Anyway how could he now?

He whispered, "Pleasant dreams," and smirked. Putting his arm around her, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.


End file.
